Working Girl
by The Minsk
Summary: AU. One shot. For mature readers only. "It's all about trust, Rachel. Trusting me to bring you pleasure no matter how long it takes. Trusting your body in my hands. Can't you see how exhilarating that could be?"


**DISCLAIMER:** I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy.

**A/N:** Not suitable for readers under the age of 17. Contains **smut,** and not the vanilla kind. Inspired by an idea from the finchel-prompts tumblr.

* * *

**Working Girl**

**An AU Finchel one-shot**

* * *

Rachel Berry was exhausted beyond belief when she burst into her apartment after a long night of back-breaking labor and carrying trays of food until her arms ached. It wasn't easy being a struggling actress in New York City, balancing auditions and casting calls while still trying to make decent money in the most expensive city on the East Coast. Sometimes she wondered if she would be able to make it on her own if it weren't for her roommate Santana. She looked out at the gorgeous skyline of Manhattan, the place where her dreams had yet to come true and collapsed onto her couch, her head falling back on the cushions as she sighed loudly.

To be honest, she really wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for her best friend from high school. Santana had followed her to the East Coast after graduation on a whim, but the lovely Latina had her life planned out better than Rachel did at the moment. She never had to worry about money or making rent like Rachel did on a constant basis. In fact, she was already slashing her best friend's rent practically in half, maybe more, just to give her a break from her financial problems.

It still wasn't enough. Rachel was barely scraping by, and as much as Santana supported her, she couldn't pay for everything she needed and Rachel didn't want her to. In order to support herself the petite brunette spent all the free time she had after auditions at a diner downtown, scraping together as much tip money as possible so she wouldn't be a complete charity case.

She was doing the best she could and prided herself on her ambition, but Rachel couldn't help but wish that she had it a bit easier. Sometimes she wanted to just quit the diner and earn easy money, the way Santana did. But the second the thought entered her mind she scolded herself for it. Rachel loved her best friend and roommate more than anything, but it was no secret that she earned her money as an escort for rich, available men. They didn't normally bring it up in casual conversation, but Rachel knew what was expected of Santana and exactly what she had to do in order to earn her pay. It made her cheeks flush crimson red and her body shiver in arousal at the same time.

Rachel was no stranger to sex, but the thought of being paid for certain services elicited strange reactions in her. She knew that it was probably something that most women would be ashamed of, but Rachel thought it was oddly liberating that Santana could earn so much with her body. However, she knew that she would never have enough confidence to do what Santana did on a nightly basis, and shook the thought out of her head completely. Besides, her roommate was stunningly beautiful; a tall lean body, ample breasts, caramel skin and lips that practically beckoned men to her. Rachel was dreadfully short, had a big nose and a meager chest that looked like bee-stings in comparison to Santana's. She wasn't exactly the epitome of a man's fantasy, unless the guy was a pedophile.

But Santana definitely was an exotic woman, and at the moment her roommate was calling Rachel while the girl was lost in her forbidden, lustful fantasies.

"Hello?" She greeted, already stifling a yawn after her long and tiresome day.

"Rachel, it's me. I need you to help me out with something, it's an emergency." Rachel had known her best friend for a very long time; Santana was about as emotional as a shellfish and never sounded upset or anxious, so Rachel instinctively knew that something was very wrong. She had already decided that no matter what, she was ready to help out her friend. It was the least that Rachel could do after all the financial aid Santana had provided her over the years.

"Of course, Santana, anything. What's the matter?"

"I'm stuck in the fucking Holland Tunnel!" She screeched, and Rachel could hear the echoing of car horns in the distance. "I had an appointment this afternoon that ran late and now I'm trapped in a traffic jam that won't clear up for another two hours! I have a very important client that I usually meet on Friday nights and I can't stand him up. He relies on our dates and I can't afford to lose his money. This arrangement is the reason why we're not living in a rat-infested crack house downtown." Rachel shut her eyes, almost sensing where the conversation was heading as she sighed and spoke once more.

"What do you need me to do?"

"You have to take one for the team and meet him, Rachel. This is too important to cancel and I can't risk losing him to another girl. He gives me 5,000 just for showing up, and 10 if I go back to his place with him for the night."

"Ten thousand dollars!" She screamed, her pulse racing just at the concept of earning so much money in one night. "No wonder why you don't mind cutting my rent so sharply."

"Rachel, don't be naive. You don't know what I have to do to earn that ten grand. But we need that money, and I can't lose this client. He's too important. All you have to do is show up, get the five grand, and decline the other five if you're not comfortable. We can stay afloat for the month with that much, at least, and I can make it up to him next Friday." Rachel wanted to say no, but she couldn't deny how important the money was for the both of them. She didn't want to be living in some vermin-infested haven of sin until she made her big break; she enjoyed her current lifestyle, despite her dead-end job.

"B-but," she stuttered shyly. "I'm not hot or sexy like you, Santana. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Believe me, Rachel, he'll like you," she said with a knowing tone. "You're much hotter than you give yourself credit for, and he's been wanting to meet new girls, anyway. I'm just too selfish with his bank account to share him with others. If you get uncomfortable, you still get the 5 grand for showing up, plus you snagged a free dinner uptown. It's a win-win situation." She sighed deeply, resigning her fate for the evening in hopes to ensure financial stability for her and her best friend.

"OK, so what's his deal?" She didn't want to pass judgment on the client before she met him, but she had never known a man who had weekly arrangements with an escort before. She was simply curious to learn more about him, especially if he was going to be paying for her company.

"His name is Finn, and I'll text you the address where you'll be meeting him. He's a real gentleman once you get to know him; very handsome and very rich."

"So why does he need an escort?"

Santana clucked her tongue in disapproval. "Rachel, we've spoken about this before. The most important part of being an escort is providing companionship for someone. Finn has his own issues that he deals with and it's not my place to disclose that kind of information, especially if you don't spend the night with him. All I can tell you is to have an open mind and try to enjoy yourself tonight. This might be business, but it's also a chance for you to try something completely new." Rachel bit her lip, trying to find an excuse to say no, but she couldn't. To be honest, the idea was kind of thrilling to her, and she was actually looking forward to meeting this Finn. If he was important to Santana, then she would make sure that he had a wonderful night in her absence, even if she chickened out on the sex.

"Alright, tell him I'm in," she said as she ran for the bathroom, scaring herself with her own frazzled reflection in the mirror. "But I get to raid your closet."

* * *

She got ready in record time, showering and styling herself to perfection before grabbing a cab uptown and trying not to tremble too much in the back seat. Staring up at the towering Hudson Hotel on the Upper West Side, she used her tip money from the day to pay her cabbie, hoping that after tonight she wouldn't have to rely on rolling up quarters and dimes to afford her pricey vegan meals.

Walking into the posh, modern lobby, she headed towards the bar and glanced at the crowd around her, trying to spot Finn amongst the classy clientèle. Santana said that he was tall, with dark hair and a broad frame, and usually wore a suit. There were only a few men present that fit her description, and one of them had not stopped staring at her from the moment she'd walked up to the bar. Rachel ordered herself a white wine with ice to ease her nerves as the man continued to stare at her, sipping a dark amber liquor in a glass tumbler from across the bar.

After another few moments the man approached her, and she could only hope that it was Finn as she took in his chiseled, handsome features and toned body. There were a multitude of freckles that decorated his nose and cheeks, and when he smiled tentatively at her, she wanted nothing more than to do the backstroke in his dimples.

"Are you Rachel?" The man asked, his voice gritty and deep. It sent shivers down her spine and she nodded shyly.

"Yes, you must be Finn," she held out a hand for him to shake but he held it in his own and kissed the back of it tenderly, taking her breath away momentarily as his soft lips lingered on her skin. The light stubble of his five o'clock shadow tickled her and she was instantly smitten with him. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her life.

"Yes I am," he said warmly, and she had to crane her neck to look up into his eyes as he dwarfed her with his six foot frame.

"I'm sorry Santana couldn't make it," she started to say, feeling awkward as his eyes raked over her body. Rachel suddenly felt very exposed in her strapless black cocktail dress and hoped that he wouldn't notice. "I h-hope," she stuttered, "You're not disappointed." Her eyes were trained to the floor in shame and she suddenly felt his firm grip on her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Rachel, darling," he said, his voice as smooth as silk. "You're absolutely perfect. Exactly my type." She felt her heart flutter at his warm words and his praise was a true boost to her confidence. "Welcome to my hotel."

"Your hotel?" She balked, looking around her at the splendor.

"Yes, well, having the last name 'Hudson' in New York kind of takes the fun out of owning things. They give that Henry guy all of the credit." Rachel smiled warmly at the devastatingly handsome man in front of her and couldn't help but fall for his charm. He exuded power and masculinity from every pore and had her practically shaking in the designer heels that she had swiped from Santana's closet. They didn't even know each other yet and she was already willing to earn that extra five thousand however he wanted.

She would be shocked at her own behavior if she weren't so turned on.

"Well it's beautiful, Finn. I've never seen a nicer hotel."

"Thank you," he said genuinely. "I hope you haven't paid for that drink yet," holding his arm out for her, she looped her hand around his elbow and allowed him to lead her into the dining room for dinner. Rachel felt like a fish out of water as she looked around at all the opulence that surrounded her.

"Well, no," she said shyly, smiling as he pulled out the seat for her and settled her into the table. His manners were as impeccable as his jawline. "You're very chivalrous," she complimented, and the smile that lifted his cheek into a sexy half-grin melted her into a puddle in her seat.

"I try. What are you drinking?" He asked, gesturing at her glass.

"Pinot Grigio with ice," she answered, sipping it lightly. He called a waiter over immediately and ordered an entire bottle for them to share. They ordered their dinner and instantly lost themselves in conversation, getting to know one another better as the night progressed. It was almost too easy to talk to him as they shared their pasts in excited whispers. She told him about her childhood in Ohio and her dreams of stardom and he told her about blowing half of his trust fund on trips to Amsterdam and Paris during his lazy NYU college days. Apparently his father had been a high official in the Army and set him up with a small fortune before he'd passed away. Finn took whatever money was left after college and invested it into renovating his hotel, which was now worth millions.

"You're lucky," she said wistfully, swishing her wine around the glass. "I wish I didn't have to worry about money. I think I spent whatever cash I had left on the cab ride over here," she didn't realize the mistake she had made as he cocked his head in confusion. Rachel was supposed to be posing as a high-end escort, not a poor waitress who could barely pay her bills.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she said, playing with her napkin anxiously. She knew she could either lie to him or tell him the truth, and she liked this man too much to hide anything from him. "I want to be honest with you Finn, since I've taken an instant liking to you and I want us to have as pleasant a night as possible."

"Of course," he said in amusement as he sipped his drink. "What is it?"

"I'm not an escort," she said honestly, watching the look of disappointment settle into his handsome features almost immediately. The night had been going so well and she just had to open her big mouth. "I'm Santana's best friend and roommate. She knows how much you rely on your arrangement with her and she didn't want to stand you up, so I offered to take her place for the night."

"I see," she couldn't tell if he was angry or not and she didn't want to sabotage her night before it had begun, but she continued anyway as truthful as possible.

"But I know what is expected, and if you still want to spend the night with me as your guest then I would be more than happy to join you. I just didn't want our evening to be based in lies and misconceptions." He took a deep sip of wine, swirling it around the glass while Rachel waited for his answer.

"It's not easy for me to meet women," he said slowly, as if he were tasting the words on his tongue as he spoke them. "I have certain urges that not all women are willing to indulge and it leaves me feeling very unsatisfied when they are left unfulfilled. I hire escorts to fill this gap in my life. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it is." His words left her skin tingling with goosebumps and she wondered what he was hiding from her. It had to be really taboo if a rich, handsome man like Finn Hudson was currently unattached. "But if you're willing to spend the night and share this part of me, then you will be compensated for your time. You might even enjoy it. However, once you agree there's no turning back. You're mine for the night, however I want you." The tone of his voice was sultry and seductive and she was too curious to find out what Finn was like behind closed doors to reject his offer.

"I would be more than happy to spend the night with you, Finn," she replied, feeling her face blush crimson under his heady stare. "As long as my inexperience doesn't turn you off."

"There is nothing about you that could turn me off, Rachel," he purred, his voice sweet and sensual. "I wasn't kidding when I said you were perfect for me." His tone made her body burn for his touch and she wished that their intimate evening together would start right away. From the predatory look in his gaze, she could tell that he wanted the same thing.

"Come on," he said, dropping a bunch of bills on the table as he downed the rest of the wine in his glass. "Let's go up to my suite."

"Your suite?" She repeated in awe as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her through the lobby.

"Yeah, well, that's one of the perks of owning your own hotel. You get to live in it," his smile was playful, but there was mischief dancing in his eyes as they headed up to the penthouse suite. Standing in the foyer, Rachel looked around the spacious apartment in awe as Finn began to place small, feather-light kisses on the bare skin of her neck and shoulders. It instantly turned her legs into jelly as her mind became clouded with lust.

"Mm," she hummed as his hands rested on her hips, nipping and sucking at the skin of her neck as she fell under the spell he was casting over her. His strong hands were large and and she felt downright tiny next to him as he crushed her body against his, holding her from behind as her eyes closed in bliss. She could feel his firm erection pressing against her back as he detached his lips from her skin and whispered huskily in her ear.

"It's time for you to find out why you're here, Rachel," he said, his hands resting on her bare shoulders as a shiver passed down her spine. "I have a certain fetish," he said simply, like he was stating the weather and not describing his sexual appetite. "Well, it's more like an obsession now…" he let that statement hang in the air and she turned around quickly, looking at the darkness clouding his eyes and needing to know more.

"What do you want me to do?"

"This is your only chance to say no, Rachel. Once you say yes to me I won't be able to let you leave until my needs are met." She nodded, waiting with bated breath as the air grew thick with tension. With a heavy sigh, he finally revealed the secret that he'd been hiding all night long. "I'm a dom."

"A dom?" She said, repeating the word that was foreign to her. Her sexual experience was about as vanilla as an ice cream cone and she needed further clarification.

"Dominant," he elaborated, his tone patient yet hesitant. "I like to have control over a submissive partner during sex."

"How?" She inquired, and he was more than happy to explain as his face split into a grin.

"I have toys, restraints, harnesses. I even have a whip or two," he smirked. "If you can handle that, then I can make this night as pleasurable for you as possible." His smirk instantly melted into a frown. "But if you can't handle it then I'll give you your five thousand and we can call it an evening, even though I would be really disappointed to lose a woman as beautiful and sensual as you." She gulped anxiously, torn about what she should do. Rachel never was the kind of girl who rescinded control very easy, and his sexual appetite seemed rather intense for her. However, she didn't want to walk away from this handsome, intriguing man, and she was curious to explore his fetish and see what he craved from her.

She was still hesitant to answer him, so he took her gently by the hand and led her towards the bedroom, her hands shaking in his. Approaching the closet at the far end of the room, he opened the sliding door and turned on the light, and she had to gasp at what she was seeing around her. The walls were lined with various sex toys, handcuffs, clothing, restraints of all shapes and sizes, she even saw a few different kinds of gags. He was completely serious about his kink, and he wanted her to see what she was getting into before she agreed.

"It's all about trust, Rachel. Trusting me to bring you pleasure no matter how long it takes. Trusting your body in my hands. Can't you see how exhilarating that could be?" His eyes were glowing with arousal as he joined her in his bedroom once more. She looked at the various toys around her and gulped visibly.

"Will it hurt?" She asked timidly, and she watched him as he shook his head slowly.

"I would never hurt you, Rachel. Pain can only bring pleasure if you want it to, and not everyone is ready to experience that. I can tell that it might be too intense for you, so tonight, if you want, we can be nice and gentle."

"I thought you said that kind of sex didn't satisfy your needs."

"As long as you give me control over you for the night I promise I will be the happiest man in Manhattan." He cupped her face gently, his thumb brushing over the hollow of her cheek. "I know what I'm doing, but you don't. You're not an escort and it's not your fetish, so you have a choice. This is your last chance to say no."

She looked up into the depths of his dark eyes, wondering if she could really trust him with her body like he wanted. Just his presence was making her head swim, and the curiosity was practically driving her insane as he stared at her and waited for her answer.

"Yes," she replied after a few tense moments. "I'll stay."

He stared at her in surprised shock. He was obviously expecting her to say no. "You will?"

"Yeah," she said with a shy smile, and he gazed at her like she had just tripled his fortune as he pulled her close to him and held her in his arms.

"So you're mine now?" He asked like a child getting a new toy.

"Yes, Finn. For the night I am completely yours." His face split into a beaming grin as he lifted her up in his arms and twirled them around the room. When the collapsed onto his enormous, plush bed in a tangle of limbs she giggled before he silenced her with a deep kiss.

His lips were so firm and sensual on hers that she forgot why she had been laughing and instantly melted against the covers, trapped between the mattress and his hard body. His hands gripped at her dress like she might disappear at any second, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to reassure him that she was staying. Her cocktail dress was starting to ride up and she just wanted to rip off all the barriers that existed between them but she knew she couldn't. He was the one in control tonight. She had to wait for his commands.

"Are you ready, Rachel?" He looked down at her, his eyes almost glowing with lust as she nodded.

"What do you want me to do?"

"From this moment on, you're not allowed to speak, move, or feel pleasure unless I tell you to, agreed?"

She knew he was asking for a lot, but this is what she had agreed to. With a solemn nod she answered "Yes."

"Yes, sir," he corrected, poking her on the tip of the nose. She blushed and fixed her mistake.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." He clicked his tongue in approval as he moved off of the bed, heading into his closet of wonders to collect supplies. Rachel was practically trembling with anticipation as she waited for him to return. He said that he would be gentle with her and she was glad, because the whips were intimidating and scary, but when she looked overhead at the hooks that were bolted into the ceiling she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. If he wanted to he could tie her up and leave her here forever and no one would ever know.

But she trusted Finn. Tonight was about trust and companionship and she knew that Finn didn't want to ruin it. He needed tonight, and she needed to stay for him. Having a fetish as encompassing as his must be hell on his social life and she wanted to earn her extra five grand the right way, by making him happy.

So she smiled as widely as she could when he returned to the bed, carrying a bunch of supplies that Rachel didn't recognize. She had been in sex shops with less merchandise than what was in Finn's closet, and most of the items she had never seen or used before.

"This is for you, because now you're my pet," he said gently, sitting in front of her on the bed and wrapping a thick pink collar around her neck, with faux fur trim on the inside. He fastened it while Rachel sat in silence, waiting for his next command. "You look like the kind of girl who likes pink."

She nodded, not knowing if she was still allowed to speak now that their game had begun. As an actress, she was automatically able to fit into any role playing scenario, and quickly started to lose herself in the fantasy of being Finn's property for the night. It was just like a game.

"Is it too tight?" He asked softly, fixing the collar so it was centered on her neck. She shook her head no and he pulled her closer, reaching behind her back to unzip the dress she had borrowed from Santana. She stiffened for a moment, feeling the cool air on her bare skin, but Finn pressed a kiss to her temple and continued to hold her. "It's okay. I'm going to undress you now." She reached over and grabbed his tie, tugging lightly and wondering when he would undress, but Finn smiled and tapped her on the nose again, as a kind of gentle punishment. "No no no. Not yet. Not until you're ready." With the collar on Rachel had her first taste of what the night was going to be like and she was surprised to find herself enjoying it already. She had no idea what he had planned, but so far she liked it. She was so used to having complete control over everything in her life that it felt nice to let go and just feel.

He slipped the dress down her midriff, exposing her strapless bra and black panties to him as he pulled the dress off of her inch by inch. She could feel his eyes raking over her frame, soaking in her curves as she blinked up at him innocently. She watched as his dress pants tented from his position on the bed, and he reached for another toy from the bundle he had retrieved from his closet.

"This is to make sure you can't move," he said, holding up the wrist cuffs. "We can't have you trying to run away from me once we start having fun." He attached the cuffs to a long black harness that looked like a rope and stood over the bed, connecting it to the ceiling on one of the many hooks that he had installed. "Now, give me your hands," he said firmly, and for the first time she realized exactly what she was getting into as he slipped her wrists into the soft, furry cuffs, tightening them and trapping her on his bed. Once they were secured on the harness he pulled the rope until her wrists were hanging over her head, leaving her entire body exposed and vulnerable. Tightening the rope, she could no longer move her arms wrists, and she was stuck on the bed in that position until he wanted to move her.

She gasped as she tried in vain to fight against the hand restraints. She had never felt so trapped in her life and was at Finn's complete and total mercy.

What scared her the most was how aroused he was making her.

"Don't try to fight it, Rachel. You might hurt yourself," he said softly as she tried to pull on the harness once more. It was no use; she was not getting out of them until Finn wanted her to. Without the use of her arms or hands she felt defenseless and knew that Finn could do whatever he wanted to.

She was shocked to realize that she was actually looking forward to it.

"I told you that you would be mine," he said, loosening his tie and removing his shoes and jacket before sitting on the edge of the bed. He was content to watch her hang there until his outer clothing was removed. "Now the real fun can begin." Standing in nothing but his boxers, Rachel almost started panting when she took in the sight of him, drinking in his toned muscles and the large erection that was straining against his boxers.

He sat in front of her and reached for her bra, unclasping it and exposing her chest for him to see. She couldn't even cover herself up since her hands were tied and hanging above her head, and she blushed when her nipples tightened in the cool air, making a moan slip through her lips.

"No moaning," he said seductively. "Not until I tell you to." He flicked the hardened nub with his finger and she couldn't control the spasm of pleasure that shot through her.

"Ah!" She said, hissing at the sensitivity. He flicked her nipple once more, harder this time, with a frown marring his handsome face.

"You're not following directions, Rachel. I said not to speak."

She sighed, her breathing speeding up already when he had barely touched her. "I can't help it," she cried. She watched him rise from the bed with a grin and disappear into his closet, wondering what he would pull out next. When she saw a black ball gag in his hands her eyes widened with shock.

"This will fix your problem," he said, holding it out for her to see. The black plastic ball was hollow and had holes all over the surface so air could still get into her lungs, and Finn dragged a finger along her jaw while her face went white. "Open up," he ordered, daring her to defy him. She hesitated for a moment before relaxing her jaw, opening her mouth as wide as possible as he slipped the gag into her mouth, her soft pink lips puckering around the black ball as he secured it onto her head. She was no longer able to make any noises except for harsh cries and gasps, and Finn looked more than a little pleased that he was able to use different toys on her. "Now you have to be a good girl, Rachel. From now on you have to listen to me or else we can't have fun." She nodded and stayed silent, resting on her knees while her hands still hung over her head. He reached forward to cup one of her bare breasts in his hands and instead of moaning in pleasure she followed his orders and stayed silent. The beaming smile on his face was totally worth the self-restraint as her skin tingled under his touch.

"Good," he said, rolling her nipples in his fingertips and making her back arch towards him, pushing her breasts into his hands even more. She had to refrain from making any sound or else she would displease him, and she didn't know what other toys he was hiding in that pile next to the bed. When he climbed onto the mattress and held onto her body, attaching his lips to her breast like a man dying from thirst, the pleasure shot through her like a bullet and she wasn't ready for her body's wicked reaction to his touch. It was an accident, but a low whine escaped her throat as he suckled on her, and the sound made him stop his ministrations instantly.

"Tsk tsk, Rachel," he scolded darkly, letting go of her and rescinding the pleasure he was trying to give her. "I didn't want to have to punish you, but you're leaving me with very little choice." She looked up at him, unable to speak, completely at his mercy, and while the idea of punishment was supposed to frighten her, it actually made her blood run a little hotter as she thought about being under his full control.

However, instead of reaching for one of his paddles or frightening whips, he hooked his fingers around her panties, cupping her behind and helping her remove the final barrier of clothing while her arms hung useless above her. It was hard getting her legs into a comfortable position, and Finn helped her maneuver her body so she was resting her weight on her knees, her body completely open to him. Staring up at Finn, she watched him as he stared at her vulnerable body, completely at his mercy as she waited for him to make the next move.

"Your punishment," he stated, his voice thick with arousal. "Is that you're not allowed to come until I tell you to." Her face flushed hot at his words and she already wanted to rub her thighs together to quell the growing ache in her core. His hand moved there like he had read her mind, hovering over the junction of her thighs when all she wanted was to feel him. When he placed his strong hands on the silky skin of her sex, she bit the gag so hard to restrain herself from screaming that she thought it might break her jaw. His fingers trailed down her slit, and all she wanted to do was thrash and yell when she was forbidden to do either. When he suddenly stopped his movements she thought she had done something wrong and looked at Finn for clarification, but the man was silent, and there was confusion in his smoldering gaze. They made eye contact and he continued to tease her with his fingers.

"You're wet," he stated breathlessly, his thumb brushing against her clit as she nodded dutifully. "Are you enjoying this?" Again, another nod. She was rewarded for her honesty as he teased her clit even more, making her eyes flutter in bliss. "You're a very good girl, Rachel," he hummed, and she could only hope that she was fulfilling his fantasies as his fingers continued to tease her sensitive folds. It was the kind of torture that redefined what real pleasure felt like as she craved for more and wished it to end at the same time. When another ragged whine escaped her gagged mouth he removed his hands instantly, leaving her panting and squirming with need.

"Naughty girls do not get to come," he scolded, his eyes darkening with desire as she begged him with her eyes to continue. Instead he reached for the harness that was keeping her arms above her head, loosening the rope and allowing them to fall gently towards the bed. Rachel felt all the tension ease out of her shoulders, but Finn was not ready to untie her wrists just yet. Instead he gently pushed Rachel backwards until she was lying on her back, tying her wrists to the bedpost so she was still immobile. This time, however, he spread her legs open, exposing her to him as her legs trembled, tired and achy from resting on them.

She swallowed the sigh of bliss that threatened to escape her when he buried his head between her legs and began to lick her in long swipes of his tongue, making stars flash in her eyes as she stared at his ceiling. All she wanted to do was wrap her legs around his head and push his tongue even deeper inside of her, but she knew he would punish her for the action by taking away her pleasure. She writhed in ecstasy and bit down on the gag to stop her from sighing in bliss as she felt herself come closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm, building up in delicious waves on the horizon.

But his mouth was instantly ripped away from her core; right before she was about to fall off the edge of bliss it was taken away from her, by the man who was grinning at her like a devil.

"I said you weren't allowed to come yet, Rachel. Did you think I wouldn't feel how tight your body was? How ready you are for me?" She whined then, breaking his rules as her body ached for his touch once more. It felt like she might go insane if he didn't touch her again.

He started to rub himself through his boxers, his erection prominent in the dim lighting of his room. She wanted nothing more than for him to fuck her senseless, and the torture was becoming too much for her to bear.

But he didn't alleviate the yearning inside of her, in fact, he continued his relentless torture in earnest, giving her pleasure then taking it away right before she reached her peak. Rachel had never felt more sexually frustrated in her life as he denied her pleasure at every turn, and used his hands and mouth to rile her up into a frenzy of sensation.

It was impossible for her to stay silent any longer. Her entire body was trembling with want and she felt like the slightest breeze could trigger her orgasm at any moment. Finn stared at her with eyes that were glowing with lust as she continued to moan and writhe on the bed, needing her release.

"You've been a very good girl tonight, Rachel," he said, towering over her body as he gazed down at the state of arousal he had left her in. He reached over and removed the ball gag from her mouth, making her jaw snap shut while she licked her lips in anticipation. When he finally dropped his boxers, freeing his large, throbbing cock, she almost cried in relief when he slipped on a condom. "And good girls are allowed to come." Opening her legs, he buried himself there and slipped his cock inside of her, filling her up as a groan slipped from his own mouth. "Now you can speak, Rachel. You can be as loud as you want."

"Finn!" She cried, feeling his cock stretch her in delicious ways as he thrust into her without abandon, fulfilling both of their needs after a night of torturous pleasure. After silencing herself for the night Rachel refused to hold back, screaming, moaning and sighing louder than she ever had before in her life. It didn't take long before he had her swimming in the depths of bliss as her orgasm hit her hard, making her feel like her body was floating above the world as he continued to pump into her. Wave after wave of bliss carried her, filling her body with pleasure after he had denied her the feeling for so long. It was the strongest, most intense orgasm she had ever experienced, and she was still basking in it's glow when Finn fell apart on top of her, holding onto her body like he never wanted to let go as he thrust into her once more, grunted, and collapsed onto his side, completely spent.

The only sound in the room was heavy breathing as Rachel came down from her momentary high. She didn't know what to do next; her hands were still tied up and she was technically still his for the evening, but Rachel felt so tired she thought she might pass out as various parts of her body ached in discomfort. She wanted her wrists free so she could stretch out her arms and legs before she tried to leave.

After a few moments, Finn sat up next to her, removing the wrist cuffs and leaving the harness hanging overhead as it swayed back and forth on the hook. With her wrists free she finally sat up on her own, looking at Finn for some kind of sign of what she should do next.

He caught her completely off guard when he pulled her into a deep, soul-searing kiss, gripping the sides of her face tenderly while his lips were firm and warm. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting her essence while she still allowed him to take whatever he wanted from her. When he pulled away it looked like his hands were the ones that were shaking, and she covered her bare chest with her hand when she realized how much emotion he had put into that kiss. It almost left her breathless.

"Finn?" She questioned, wondering if she was at fault for his shifting behavior.

"Thank you," he said shakily. "Thank you for that, Rachel. It was great." There was a certain longing in his tone that confused her and she wondered if she had truly pleased him.

"I hope I was able to satisfy your needs," she questioned shyly. He took her by the hand and gripped it in his tightly.

"You did more than that, Rachel. You have no idea," she didn't understand what he meant, but he was gripping her hand like he was afraid to let go. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she replied, but it took him a few moments before he could speak again.

"If you had a real lover who was a dom, do you think you would be able to accept him in your life?" His eyes were sad as he asked his question, and for the first time she realized how much of a stigma it was to have a fetish like his. He said it was hard for him to meet women; how many of them had turned him down in the past because of his sexual needs? It made her heart bleed for him; Finn was a good man, and he deserved all the pleasure that life had to offer, even if he found it in more unorthodox ways.

"Well, I guess it depends," she explained slowly, not wanting to hurt his feelings or give him the wrong idea. "If my lover was patient and kind and gave me what I needed then of course I would want to explore his sexual needs as well." He nodded his head, seemingly lost in thought as Rachel waited for his reaction. She was caught off guard when he suddenly got out of bed and pulled his boxers on, his back facing her when he spoke once more.

"Get dressed and meet me in the foyer," he said, and Rachel was left alone in his room, completely naked and exposed while she scrambled for Santana's dress and heels. Her hair was now a mess and she didn't even bother trying to fix it, instead letting it hang loose in messy tendrils around her face. When she went into the foyer he was standing by the window with a glass of liquor in his hand, facing away from her.

"Your money is on the table and I already called you a car. It's waiting for you downstairs and it will take you wherever you want to go," his voice was cold and detached when he addressed her; completely different from the way he had spoken to her throughout the night. She knew that she couldn't let him affect her; after all she was never going to see him after this night, but she couldn't help but feel the sting of disappointment as he dismissed her after what they had shared.

"Thank you," she said simply, not knowing what else to say. He was merely a client after all; it wasn't like he was going to call her for a second date. "I had a nice evening." He didn't say anything else, and she reached for the thick envelope on the table, peeking into it to see a multitude of hundred dollar bills staring up at her. She quickly tucked it into her purse and headed for the door, the click of her heels echoing in the penthouse suite. "Good night," was the last thing she said before leaving, and her emotions were running so wild she didn't know how to feel. Finn was a nice man, but he obviously had no need for women outside of the bedroom and she knew that she was never going to see him again after tonight. Feeling overwhelmed with the events of the evening, she sunk into the leather seats of the car service and sighed deeply at the city lights that passed her by. She was exhausted and exhilarated all at once and neither emotion seemed to dissipate as she made it back to the apartment. As taboo as it sounded, that had been the best sex she had ever experienced in her life and wondered if a man would ever be able to being her the pleasure that Finn had given her at his mercy.

It wasn't until she stood in her bedroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror when she realized that she was still wearing the pink collar. With a sly grin, she tucked it in her beside table, hiding it from Santana so she couldn't find it.

Maybe she could have her own toy collection as well.

* * *

Finn Hudson stood in his foyer in silence, holding onto a glass of bourbon in his hand and staring out at the omnipresent Manhattan skyline that stretched out in a blanket of glowing lights as the girl walked out of his bedroom, the soft clicking of heels alerting him to her presence. His body stiffened visibly as she approached, and her soft words were like violent stabs in his still-racing heart as she took her money and left. He didn't dare turn around to say goodbye for if he did, he knew that nothing would be able to stop him from dropping to his knees and promising her anything as long as she would stay with him and never leave.

"Good night," she said sweetly, her voice calling to him, and he bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything he would regret as she left his apartment as quietly as she came. When he heard the elevator doors close, signaling her departure, he gripped the tumbler in his hands and violently threw it across the living room, watching the liquor splash and the glass shatter into a million shards as he let out a scream of frustration. Immediately he collapsed into the closest chair and let his head fall into his hands in despair, getting lost in his tumultuous thoughts while his emotions raged out of control.

How could he have let her leave? Over the years Finn had experienced his share of lovers, but never had he felt so connected to one person before and he didn't know how to process those feelings as they sent him into an emotional tailspin. Time after time he had dated in hopes of finding the one girl who wouldn't think he was a freak for his kink, only to be disappointed, rejected, and humiliated at every turn. The look of disgust in their eyes, the inevitable break-up; Finn had turned to escorts just so he wouldn't have to feel ashamed of himself anymore. It didn't matter either way; he still saw the quiet judgment in their eyes sometimes when he used his toys, the slight hesitance, the fake orgasms, and knew that they would never participate in his brand of sex behind closed doors.

He still felt like an outsider. A freak.

Until tonight, when Rachel had shared his bed.

She wasn't an escort. Hell, she wasn't even a sex worker. Rachel was your average, everyday girl, trying to make her way in the big city. She had absolutely no reason to agree to be his sub but she still did it, even though she could have left with the five grand like he had expected her to. The choice had been hers to make and instead of running or judging or hesitating, she kept an open mind and tried something new. He had felt her body, saw every movement she had made; he knew when a girl was faking, but Rachel had truly enjoyed the sex. Sure, she was an actress, but her reactions had been real, he was sure of it. She had been wet and willing and served as the perfect partner for him. Her body had been so tight, so responsive; he wanted to lose himself in her, taste and touch every inch. For the first time, it felt like he was actually sharing his secrets with a real girl, a girl he could connect to on a deeper level outside of the bedroom. A girl he could fall in love with. Maybe she would enjoy it again? Maybe she was an actual sub and had never experienced dominant sex before?

It gave him a hope that he hadn't dared entertain since he had found out about his kink in college, especially after Rachel had said that she would support a lover who was a dom. She was the perfect partner; beautiful, trusting, adventurous, sensual. A low whine escaped his throat when he realized how badly he wanted her again, even though she had just barely left minutes ago. Her soft, creamy skin, her breathy, musical voice; Finn Hudson was a man of obsessions and Rachel was quickly becoming one as image after image of her flashed in his head, completely at his mercy and loving every moment of it. If he hadn't been so afraid of seeing that look of disgust and rejection on her beautiful face, he would have asked her to stay. He was almost sure that she would have said yes.

With a firm nod of his head, he realized that he needed her back. He had to find some way to keep Rachel in his life, and most importantly, in his bed.

He only hoped that she wouldn't reject him like the others.

If she did, then all hope was lost.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she got out of the shower the next morning, shutting herself in her room before Santana woke up so she didn't have to deal with her roommate and the questions she was bound to ask her. Rachel's body still felt like it was smoldering from the fire Finn had ignited in her the night before, and every time she thought about him it made her tummy flutter and her face flush hot.

She sat on the edge of her bed, removing the towel from her hair and shaking out the wet tresses while her thoughts were still lingering on Finn Hudson. Her night with him had been so pleasurable, so enjoyable, she wondered if any other man would ever be able to make her feel the same. Finn had showed her what true pleasure was, what it could feel like, and she found herself wanting more.

She found herself wanting _him._

But it was a ridiculous notion. He was a wealthy, successful man with very specific tastes, and she was nothing but a stand-in for Santana that would soon be replaced. Rachel doubted that she would ever even see him again as she tried to focus on her day. It was only after she was dressed and coiffed for the morning when she remembered the little souvenir she had brought home, and like a thief in the night she crept over to her bedside table in secret, pulling out the pink collar and staring at it in her palm.

A flood of memories rushed back to her in a surge of emotion, and she almost gasped at the instant heat that set her blood ablaze as she thought about wearing the collar for Finn and posing as his pet. What would it be like to actually serve Finn as his permanent sub? Wear the collar around his penthouse for him, maybe try on some of his many outfits to be a tease. Wait for him in his bed and spend the night at his mercy, a slave to feeling nothing but the highest bliss he could give her…

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Santana's voice crowed suddenly, snapping her out of her erotic fantasies as she tried desperately to hide the collar before Santana saw it. She shoved it in her drawer and faced her roommate as the Latina hopped on her bed with laughter twinkling in her eyes. "So? How was it?" Her enthusiasm was infectious and Rachel smiled, but she hoped that her friend didn't notice the heavy blush staining her cheeks.

"It was fun. Finn was a very nice man." Santana laughed at the flustered expression on Rachel's face.

"I see you chickened out on the sex then."

"No, actually. I didn't," Santana's eyebrows raised in shock as Rachel continued. "I went up to his room after dinner and we had sex. The money is in the kitchen." Santana shook her head in wonder.

"I didn't think you would go through with it! Finn can be kind of intense." Rachel's cheeks flushed crimson at the memory of _how intense_he could be. "How many welts did you have on your ass when he was done with you?"

"None," she said incredulously, thankful that he hadn't whipped out any of his more provocative toys. "He didn't do any of that. It was actually quite gentle." Santana looked surprised but thankfully didn't ask for further elaboration.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to enjoy yourself for the night. Did he seem pleased with you when you were finished? Gotta make sure the client is happy."

"I hope so," she replied shyly, remembering how detached he had been after they were finished. "He didn't say much afterwards."

"He's not that kind of guy," Santana shrugged. "But he's definitely a kinky motherfucker that's for sure." Rachel winced at her crude description of him and remembered the look of longing in his eyes when he'd mentioned how hard it was for him to meet women. Santana wasn't even trying to be cruel, but Rachel truly felt for Finn in that moment. It must be so difficult for him to find acceptance in his life because of his fetish. If she ever had the chance again, she would let Finn know that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him or his sexual needs.

In fact, she was pretty sure she was developing the same ones.

"Well the next time you see him, please give him my regards and tell him I had a lovely evening."

"Will do, Rachel. You going into work?"

"No, I think I'm going to take a few days off. We can afford it, right?"

"Well, seeing as you earned the bank this week, you can do whatever you want, Short Stack." Santana winked and sauntered out of the room, leaving Rachel alone with her thoughts. They mostly centered around Finn, and it stayed that way as the week progressed and she returned to her normal routine.

She went to auditions and workshops and put in hours at the diner, but she no longer felt like the same Rachel that she had been the week before. It was like something had changed within her, something drastic. There was a craving within her now that needed to be fed, a passion that was waiting to be released. She couldn't even masturbate now without putting on the pink collar and thinking of Finn, calling him 'master' while he held her down and possessed her body like he owned it.

It was no use denying it. Rachel was now a sub, and no other kind of sex would do.

On Thursday, almost a full week after their tryst and the day before Santana was supposed to meet Finn, Rachel walked into the apartment and screamed when her roommate threw the remote control at her unprovoked, the object whizzing by her head and cracking against the wall. It didn't break, but Rachel put her hand over her heart to stop it's erratic beating and turned to her friend with a fury blazing in her eyes.

"What_ the hell _is the matter with you?"

"What happened between you and Finn last week, Rachel?" She asked instantly, catching her off-guard. "And don't you dare try to lie to me." The shock barely registered as she answered immediately and honestly.

"Nothing happened, Santana! I told you everything!"

"So why did Finn just call and cancel our arrangement, then?" The Latina screeched furiously. "And not just for tomorrow night, either. _For good._ He says he can't see me anymore." Rachel's pulse was racing, her brow breaking into a light sweat as she realized the financial trouble they were now in. "We _needed _that money, Rachel. Now tell me, what did you say to him?"

She put her hands up in a placating fashion and tried in vain to calm down her angry friend. "I-I promise you, Santana. I can't think of anything that I did or said that would have affected your business with him." The Latina started to cry, and Rachel really started to panic. Santana never cried over _anything._"M-maybe I can talk to him? You can give me his number and we can try to fix this."

"You've done enough already, okay?" She snapped tersely. "I'm going to have to call every connection I know just to find a man who pays_ half_ as much as Finn pays me." Her face collapsing in tears, Santana ran from the living room and escaped into her bedroom, slamming her door while the walls shook around her. Rachel's heart was pounding so hard she thought it might burst from her chest, and she herself started to cry as her thoughts became very dark. What if it truly _was_her fault that Santana lost Finn as a client? Maybe she had been fooling herself from the start, and Finn hadn't truly enjoyed himself at all.

The thought depressed her more than anything else in the world.

Above all else, a true sub always wanted to please their master.

* * *

It was Friday night, a week after sex with Finn had changed Rachel forever, and she found herself in her living room while Santana was getting ready for her new Friday-night fling. He wasn't as rich or powerful as Finn was, but the money she was earning would suffice for the time being. Santana was still a little angry at Rachel and the brunette was keeping her distance. She sat in front of the TV and watched reruns on Bravo while the Latina slipped on her heels and left for the night in silence.

It was lonely in the apartment by herself, and Rachel's mind instantly went to Finn and what he was doing now that his weekly arrangement with Santana was over. Did he find a new girl? A girl who was a professional at being a sub, someone he could whip and tie down and fuck until he was satisfied? It made her blood run bitter at the thought of another girl being at his mercy when she so desperately wanted to be his again.

There was a knock on the door then, and she got up from the couch assuming it would be Santana. She was very forgetful when it came to her keys, and it happened often, but when she opened the door she was not looking into the angry eyes of her roommate.

But the smoldering eyes of her last lover.

"Finn," she breathed, watching his tall body filled the door-frame as he crossed the threshold into her apartment. "How did you get up here? We have a doorman."

"I saw Santana on her way out. She said you were home and cleared me in," she looked up at him like he had walked out of a dream, just as handsome and charming as she remembered. "I needed to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too, Finn," she said as they stepped into her living room. He sat down on the sofa, looking around at the space while she twirled her hair in anxiety, wondering why he was here. He must have truly been unhappy with her performance last week if he came all the way downtown just to see her. She took a deep breathe and tried to apologize.

"Listen Finn, I don't know what I did to offend you, but please,_ I beg you,_don't take your anger out on Santana. She needs the money you provide her, and I do too. We won't be able to afford our apartment if you cancel your arrangement with her for good and I'll never be able to forgive myself for displeasing you so greatly…" she wanted to continue, but halfway through her sentence Finn got up from the couch and pulled her in for a kiss so deep and encompassing that she couldn't finish the thought. He held onto her face gently, the way he had kissed her in the afterglow of sex last week, coaxing her lips open as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and tasted her. When he pulled away his breathing was ragged; harsh sighs ripped from his lips as he stared at her with heat in his gaze.

"Never say that again," he whispered fiercely, his face mere inches from hers as he still held onto her. She was so confused with the chain of events unraveling around her that she couldn't remember what he was referencing.

"Never say what?"

"That you displeased me," he said as chills shot through her spine. "You could never, _ever_, do that." She didn't understand what was going on, but all she wanted to do was feel his powerful, unyielding lips on hers again and feel the passion he ignited in her.

"I don't understand," she said, feeling the heat radiate off of his body as he held her close and towered over her.

"I can't sleep, Rachel. I can't eat. I can't do anything but think about you and how much I want you." His voice made goosebumps rise on her skin and Rachel shook her head in confusion, not believing it could be real.

"But you canceled your arrangement with Santana…"

"Because I can't stand to be with another escort when you're the only girl I want," he brushed the hair away from her face, looking down at her like she was an angel sent from heaven. "You're officially my newest obsession, Rachel. I _need_you." His words thrilled her, made her heart race uncontrollably as a pleasant heat spread from her abdomen to the tips of her fingers. It was almost too good to be real and her rational mind could not accept that it was truly happening.

"But we only spent one night together," she rationalized

"And I've been reliving that night in my dreams, Rachel. It was a night of pure passion. Complete acceptance. True submission. I've never had a lover like you, and now that I know what it feels like I can't go back to those girls and their lies. Santana is one of the good ones, but not even she can compare." She pulled away from him for a moment, too overwhelmed to keep looking in his eyes as he confessed his feelings. He mistook her silence for hesitance as he continued. "You're the first girl I've ever been with that hasn't made me feel like a freak for doing what I like. The first girl to ever accept me despite my fetish. Admit it, Rachel, you liked it too. Didn't you?" His voice took on a tinge of worry, like he was afraid that she would deny him. She bit her lip anxiously as he waited for her answer, and her face flushed hot as she nodded shyly.

"It was the best sex I ever had," she said truthfully. "I never knew it could feel so good." His face was alight in joy and she couldn't help but smile in return.

"So you enjoyed it?" He grinned madly while her face turned redder than ever.

"Enjoyed it? Finn, I'm pretty sure you unleashed my inner sub that night," she replied truthfully, and he stared at her in wonder before pulling her in for another scorching kiss, claiming her mouth as his as he held her close and owned every inch of her mouth. He moaned deeply as she went boneless in his arms, allowing him control as they fell backwards onto her couch, straddling his lap while he supported her. "So what do we do now?" She asked, breathless as he held her by the waist.

"Be mine, Rachel. I want you to be my pet from now on. No more escorts or cheap substitutions; I want you and only you, and I will give you whatever you want as long as you say _yes_."

She shook her head, knowing she could never betray her friend. "But what about Santana? She can't make rent without your business."

"I'll give her a room at the hotel, she can stay there for free. Hell, I'll give her a damn suite if you want me to." She shook her head, entirely too overwhelmed with the shifting events to keep up with everything.

"Well what about me? There's no way I can pay for this apartment by myself!" His eyes were dancing with laughter as a light chuckle escaped his lips.

"Rachel, baby, I don't plan on ever letting you leave my room again once you walk into it. If you're going to be mine, I need to have all of you, whenever I want it."

"Wait, you want me to live with you?" She asked in wonder.

"You'll be my pet in every way, Rachel. I'll take care of you. I'll give you a weekly allowance, and you can have every service provided for you at the hotel. And of course, during the day you're free to go wherever you want. I wouldn't want this to get in the way of your career as an actress, but I can't go another night without having you."

"Well," she breathed, still too overwhelmed to process everything that was happening. "You really take your obsessions seriously." His eyes were as dark as his voice as he answered.

"You have no idea. When I find something I want, I take it."

She gazed at him in wonder and pointed to herself shyly. "And you want me?"

He nodded. "I've never wanted anything more." She nodded, losing herself in the cherished fantasies she had been entertaining all week and knowing in her heart that they could all come true if she accepted.

"Yes," she replied firmly, nodding her head as she made her decision.

"Yes?" He repeated in wonder.

"Yes, master," she purred, melting against him while his eyes glowed with happiness. "I will _gladly_ be your pet." Closing the distance between them, she sealed her promise with a kiss as he held her tenderly, soaking in her kisses like liquid fuel. As she poured her affections into her kisses, she could only hope in her heart that Finn finally felt accepted, and knew that he was no longer alone.

* * *

It had been a month since Rachel had moved into Finn's hotel, and as she sat in the dining room sipping on Mimosas with Santana during Sunday Brunch, she couldn't picture her life being any more perfect. Living with Finn was like existing within a permanent fantasy; being a dom wasn't just a kink for him, it was almost like a lifestyle. From the moment she woke up until the moment she fell asleep Rachel was wrapped up in the desire that he constantly nurtured in her, content with serving her master however he pleased and reaping the rewards of her good behavior. She was trying out new personas, new ideas in the bedroom, and encouraging their kink with steadfast determination.

She had never felt so sexually liberated in her whole life.

Rachel was aware of the stigma surrounding her and Finn's fetish, and knew that most submissive women were considered to be weak and pathetic specimens, who were unable to think for themselves or gain personal independence. She was more than happy to prove them wrong on all accounts; while her nights belonged to Finn her days were all her own, and she was more determined than ever to gain the stardom she had always dreamed of in order to provide for herself. Sure, she didn't have to pay rent and Finn was giving her a very generous allowance, but Rachel wanted to make her own money, and Finn was more than willing to support her in her endeavors. Sex wasn't the only factor in their relationship; Finn truly cared for her, he had told her that on many occasions, and she reciprocated those growing feelings in earnest.

To be honest, their relationship was so encompassing, so passionate, she really didn't know how to describe it.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Santana asked critically as Rachel hid her blush in her mimosa. She downed the rest of her drink and ordered another one from that staff that was constantly at her disposal. "I can tell, you know. Damn, that man has you wrapped around his fingers." She clucked her tongue in disapproval and Rachel bristled.

"That's not true!" She said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest and ignoring her egg-white omelet. "I am more than capable of holding my own in this relationship. This morning he wanted me to stay in bed but I refused in order to come to brunch with you. He respects me, Santana. We might be a little wrapped up in each other right now, but it doesn't mean that I'm his personal sex slave. It takes two people to be in a relationship and sacrifices must be made on both sides in order to ensure that all needs are being met. For example, when he found out I was a vegan he threw away all the leather toys and clothing he owned and replaced all of it with vinyl to appease me." She was getting flustered as she continued to defend her relationship with Finn, and the Latina was smirking at her with a knowing look in her eyes as she interrupted her rambling.

"OK, Rachel, I get it, I was just teasing you. Believe me, I've been with Finn enough times to know that he respects women. In fact, he treats them like veritable fucking princesses, am I right?" She joked, raising her glass of mimosa and clinking it against Rachel's as she let out a light laugh. "It's not his fault that he likes to leave welts all over their asses in return." Rachel paused as the rim of the glass rested on her lips, thinking about what Santana had just said as a disturbing thought entered her head.

"San…" she asked, getting the girl's attention. "When you used to hook up with Finn, did he always use his," she looked around to make sure no one was listening in and dropped her voice to a whisper, "_whips and paddles _on you?"

Santana thought about it for a moment and nodded her head. "Yeah, almost every time. I remember one time he paddled my ass so hard I could barely walk the next day. Why?" A wave of disappointment crashed over her then, and she dropped her head in shame as she nibbled on her lip in anxiety. Not once since she had become his pet did he use force to punish her in bed. He had mentioned on more than one occasion that pain could be a very powerful form of pleasure, but the most he ever did to her was pinch her nipples and deny her the right to come. She knew that he had the supplies in his closet; sometimes he even took them out and she wondered if he might use them on her, but he was always veering towards the more gentle side of their kink when they were together. Rachel was suddenly worried that she wasn't providing him everything she could as a sub, and that simply would not do.

"Rachel? What's the matter?" Santana's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up at her friend with sadness in her gaze.

"Finn has never done that with me," she replied sadly. Santana looked shocked as she raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You mean he hasn't punished you?"

"_He punishes me!"_ She shot back, a lot louder than she'd intended and she was embarrassed when she caught an elderly couple staring at her a few tables over. Lowering her voice to a whisper, she elaborated further. "I mean, he_ does _punish me, but it's always gentle, like he's afraid to hurt me."

"He's probably scared," Santana answered honestly. "He doesn't want to freak you out or scare you off so he's been holding back on the pain aspect of his kink. Do you _want_ him to try that kind of stuff with you?" Her face went crimson as she thought about it. She had never been a fan of pain, but she wanted to try it, at least for Finn's sake. As his sub, it was her duty to please him in every way, and she wanted to fulfill _all _of his fantasies, even the ones that he was too hesitant to try on her.

"I think so," she said, nodding her head. "I want to make him happy however I can."

"Wow, you two really_ are _intense together," she said, shaking her head as Rachel killed the rest of her mimosa. "Alright, go on and please the master. I'll see you soon." With a knowing smile, Rachel kissed her friend on the cheek and said goodbye before heading upstairs to the penthouse, readying herself for the task at hand. As Finn's sub she was ready to do anything he desired and if he wanted her pleasure to be mixed with pain, then she would try it for him.

When she got back to their apartment, Finn was in the shower, and she got a wicked idea as she went into his closet and started to pull out the supplies she was going to need.

Rachel had a plan, and in order to execute it she was going to have to get a bit naughty.

* * *

Finn wrapped a towel around his waist as he got out of the shower, heading into his room to get dressed as he waited for Rachel to get back from brunch. Dressing himself in casual weekend clothing, he drank some of the tepid coffee that was leftover from his morning room service and noticed a pile of clothes on the floor by his special closet; clothes that looked familiar to him. A grin pulled up his lips when he realized that they were the ones Rachel had been wearing when she left the apartment earlier that morning. He recognized them because he had tried to rip them off of her in a failed attempt to get her to stay in bed.

He was instantly aroused at the thought of Rachel frolicking around the penthouse naked, or even better, wearing one of his many outfits. He crept out of his bedroom to look for her and he didn't have to go far. Lying on his couch sporting two even pigtails and one of the 'sexy schoolgirl' costumes he had bought for her, Rachel was staring up at him with lust in her eyes as she supported her head with her hand, her arm bent at the elbow. She wore knee-length socks with stiletto heels, making her legs look like they stretched for miles. One of them was slightly propped up, and underneath the flimsy plaid skirt she wore no underwear, exposing her sex to him openly while he enjoyed the view from across the living room.

"What's this?" He asked, his voice husky with the already burgeoning need inside of him. "I thought school wasn't in session for another few weeks?" She smiled sweetly at his joke and sat up, her legs still bent at a provocative angle as he approached her.

"Well you see, I was so naughty this school year I had to stay for summer school," she said, her lip turned out in a pout as her breasts peeked out from the flimsy fake cardigan top that exposed all of her stomach and most of her tits. "Playtime aside," she said in a more even, regular tone, breaking the spell of their fantasy. "This is how I used to dress when I was in high school, and back then I was a real horror. A true diva in every sense of the word. Completely in control of everything all of the time." In that moment he wished he could have known her in high school. She would have given him a run for his money, he was sure of it. "And today, that's who I am going to channel," his cock was already painfully hard at the idea of his perfect little sub acting like a spoiled diva, and he puffed out his chest in pride at the thought of Rachel planning this herself. She was really blossoming into their kink and it made him want her even more.

"So you're telling me, that my sweet, sexy little sub is going to be a naughty girl today?" He towered over her, watching a look of playful innocence pass over her features as her hand rested over her chest.

"Yes, and naughty girls get punished," her voice wrapped around him like a caress, feeding into his obsessions as he wanted nothing more than to claim her already and fuck her into submission. However, a certain fear began to prickle at his thoughts; if their passion grew too strong he could easily get carried away with her and accidentally use force, and if he hurt her or pushed her out of her comfort zone then he would never forgive himself. She meant too much to him to scare her away now, which was the reason why he had been ignoring the urges he had to be a little rougher with her. He still found more than enough pleasure in the control he had over her in bed, and denied the part of him that craved pain.

But now she was practically begging him to punish her, and the urge was growing stronger the more he stared at her. She got up from her spot on the couch and looked up at him with a heated gaze as she gripped him through his shorts. He hissed in pleasure, aroused at her forcefulness, but needing to dominate her.

"Who said you were allowed to touch?"

"I did," she said, stroking the length of him as he bit back a groan.

"You better get into the bedroom, Rachel. You're being very naughty."

"No," she said, backing away from him and swaying her luscious hips with every step. The skirt was so short he could see the curves of her ass poking out of the bottom with every step she took. "You're going to have to catch me."

Like a lion on the prowl, Finn was suddenly alert, focusing on his target while his blood pounded in his veins. She was now his prey, and he was on the hunt for her as she started to run around his spacious apartment, trapped with nowhere to go but still trying to evade him. He ran after her, using his long legs as an advantage, but her tiny body was quicker, and much easier to maneuver. A burst of laughter echoed around the apartment as he grabbed for her and missed, and when he had cornered her by the bedroom door, he knew he had won. She ran into the bedroom and he slammed the door behind her, grinning like a fool as she still tried to escape him.

"Rachel," he said breathlessly. The need to dominate her was quickly encompassing all other rational thought as she smirked at him. "I'm losing my patience with you."

"Well what are you going to do to me?" She teased, turning around and taunting him with her firm, creamy bottom. "I'll never learn anything unless you set me straight."

"Get on the bed," he ordered, wanting to tie her up so he wouldn't have to chase her again. She shook her head and defied him once more as his anger peaked, and a singular thought entered his head that he could no longer ignore.

_Tame your pet._

"No," she taunted like a child, her eyes daring him to punish her. "Make me."

With that his lingering control snapped, and he grabbed Rachel by the wrist and sat on the corner of the bed, flipping her over onto his lap and lifting up the cheap fabric of the skirt to reveal her smooth backside. Lifting up his arm, he placed three firm raps on her ass with his palm, the sound of skin on skin echoing in the room as she unleashed a sound that was a mixture of shock and pain. It was only after those noises registered in his head when he looked down and realized what he had done.

The flawless, soft skin of her ass was now red with his hand-print, and he could see small welts rising to the surface and swelling where his palm had been. The sounds of pain he had heard were genuine, and an immediate fear chilled his heated blood to ice when he heard the small whimpers escape Rachel's lips.

"Rachel?" He asked in a panic, and he lifted her off of his lap and helped her sit down on the edge of the bed. She wasn't looking at him, and there was a mask of shock on her face that scared him as his worst fears were unraveling in front of his eyes.

He had gone too far.

"Baby, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I got a bit carried away," he was never one to break character when they were in the middle of their playtime, but Rachel's reaction was really worrying him. When she finally glanced up there was a look of determination in her gaze, and he was waiting for her to freak out on him when she finally spoke.

"I liked that," she said, her voice barely a whisper and he had to ask her to repeat herself. "I liked it when you hit me," she repeated, her smile small and tremulous. "I didn't think I would, but it felt good."

"You did?" He never thought his sweet little Rachel would ever go for that part of his kink, but he was wrong. She was more perfect than he had ever realized.

"I was trying to be extra naughty on purpose, in order to get you to use a little bit more force with me," she explained with a small blush on her cheeks. "Santana said that one time you paddled her ass until she couldn't walk and I was worried that I wasn't giving you all the pleasure that I could be providing you." Finn let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, the relief washing away all the stress and anxiety he felt.

"You know that could never happen, Rachel. I was just afraid that it was going to be too intense for you. I didn't want to scare you away and I'm more than happy with what we've been doing together."

"But we could do _more,_" she encouraged shyly. "You don't have to be afraid to break me, Finn. I'm not made of glass, and I liked what you just did. Also, you don't have to worry about losing me, either. I will stay with you as long as you'll have me." He thought about that for a moment, knowing in his heart that he could never let go of this girl willingly. She had shown him what a real dom/sub lifestyle could be like, and in her arms he had found the meaning of true acceptance.

"How about forever?" He asked with a grin. "Can you stay that long?"

"I can try," she beamed, reaching over and holding his hand in hers. He squeezed it lightly and was no longer worried about losing her as his thoughts quickly turned back to the task at hand. Her outfit was _quite _the distraction.

"Well, you're definitely not going anywhere until you've been punished for being so naughty," her eyes were glowing with anticipation as she let go of his hand and got back into character.

"What are you going to do?" She asked innocently.

"Well first," he said, towering over her and pushing her down onto the bed as he ripped off the flimsy top of the costume. His eyes darkened as he drank in the sight of her breasts, bouncing lightly with every breath she took. "I think you need to apologize for being so bad." He squeezed her nipple, rolling around the firm dusky skin in his fingertips as her breathing hitched.

"Ah," she moaned, her fists gripping the sheets as he squeezed tighter, adding enough pressure to cause her pain. The moaning only increased in volume, and she arched her back as he pinched the nipple as tight as he could. She was loving it, and it made him rock hard to know that he didn't have to hold back with her anymore. There wasn't anything she couldn't handle, and when he switched to the other nipple and pinched it, the moans only increased in fervor as she thrashed on the bed.

"Say you're sorry, Rachel." He goaded her, grabbing both nipples in his hands and twisting, _hard_.

"I'm sorry, Master!" she panted, her eyes pinched shut in pain. "I'm sorry for being so bad!"

"I don't think you're as sorry as you could be," Finn said, letting go of her breasts as she sighed blissfully. "Get on your hands and knees," he ordered, and was satisfied when she followed directions. "Stick your ass up," he said, watching as she bent her back in a way that completely exposed her body to him, and he could still see some red marks on her skin. "Now stay right there until I get back." She whined, but followed directions as he went into his special closet. First he grabbed a blindfold, then he picked out a small, plastic whip with long vinyl tassels that created a sharp sting on the flesh during contact and brought it out to her, content to see her ass still exposed to him on the bed. He placed the blindfold over her eyes so she couldn't tell what was going to happen to her while he began his punishment.

Holding the whip at his side, he reached forward and slipped two fingers inside of her slit, watching as she squirmed in pleasure while he pumped his fingers into her slowly. She was already soaked with her juices as her walls gripped at him, clenching and throbbing around his touch. "As your master I can give you the highest kind of pleasure," he taunted, removing his fingers from her slowly as she whined. "And I can also take it away," he brought the whip down on her backside in a fluid snap, the tassels whipping against the skin as a satisfying slap filled the air. Her gasp was sharp and staccato as he pumped his fingers into her again without warning. The gasp of pain quickly morphed into a gasp of pleasure as he continuously tortured her with the dueling sensations.

"I'm sorry," she moaned over and over again, taking her punishment like a good sub and experiencing the dualities of her emotions. Pain and pleasure could be so similar, so satisfying to those who were brave enough to explore it. "I'm sorry, Master. I promise I'll be good from now on."

"You do?" He teased warmly, pulling his fingers out of her and dropping the whip at his side. "Well, I can see that you've been punished enough," he looked down at the angry red welts on her flesh and rubbed them softly, still thankful that he hadn't scared her away. Dropping his shorts, he freed his throbbing erection and positioned himself behind her, knowing that she still had the blindfold on and was oblivious to what was happening around her.

Gripping her by the hips, he guided her closer to him as he slipped his cock inside of her, groaning as the slick walls of her pussy clenched around him. Her body was tight and hot and ready for him as she groaned while balancing on her hands and knees, and he was glad that she had started taking birth control so he didn't have to deal with condoms numbing the sensation. With a grunt he shifted his hips forward, filling her to the hilt as he buried himself inside of her core. Claiming his dominance, it was in this moment when he felt truly complete as a moan slipped from his own lips. Creating a rhythm, he started to pull out of her only to slam back in again, his hand coming down to smack her ass with every thrust he made.

"Ah!" Rachel cried, the mix of pain and pleasure colliding inside of her while Finn maintained control. For the first time he didn't have to worry about restraining his force as he pounded into her without abandon, her sighs becoming louder and more wanton with every jerk of his hips. Her body was so tight around him, so wet and willing for him; it only heightened his possessive nature as he claimed her body as his, over and over.

He could feel her body tighten as she began to tremble around him, and he knew that her peak was coming, along with his own. Picking up the pace, he held onto her hips and stopped slapping her so he could focus on bringing her to her orgasm, pumping into her and holding her body as she fell apart. Her screams of bliss filled the air like a symphony as he joined her in the heights of ecstasy as well, spilling his seed inside of her and riding the waves of joy until he was completely spent.

He pulled out of her slowly, still holding onto her hips as he guided them both down onto the bed and took off her blindfold. Her back facing him, he spooned her body and held her close, feeling her pounding heartbeat against his chest as her breathing evened out. It was a moment of pure serenity after the passionate fury of their lovemaking, and he basked in it's glow as he held his partner close and came to his own personal revelation.

"I love you, Rachel," he whispered into her ear as she cuddled against him. She turned around enough to look at him with tears in her eyes and nodded softly. "Even if you don't love me back, I wanted to thank you for your support, your patience, and for making me feel accepted," he choked through the emotion in his throat. "For making me feel normal."

She maneuvered her body around so she was facing him, the emotion shining in her eyes as tears dripped from her chin. She cupped his cheeks in her palms and kissed him tenderly, the passion behind her kiss filling him up until he thought he might burst. "Thank you, Finn, for opening my eyes and showing me what real pleasure, what real _companionship, _feels like." She kissed him again and he wanted to do nothing but drown in her forever. His sub. His Rachel. "And I love you too. So very, very much." The lovers kissed once more, their feelings growing more powerful as they held one another and shared the most vulnerable part of their lives; their hearts.

In that aspect, Rachel would always dominate him.

When it came to love, he was completely at her mercy.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)  
**


End file.
